User blog:Imouto-tan/Skadi
Name: Skadi Titles/Aliases: Sweet Death, Princess (姫 Hime) and, Bubblegum Princess Race: Yuki-Onna? Gender: Female(Yuki-Onna?) Eyes: Pink and Blue Hair: Long and Pink; tied into twin pig-tails Birthday: April 1st, 19?? Age: Looks 12, but is actually 1500 years old Height: 155cm (5'1") Weight: 45kg (99.2 lbs) Blood Type: B Three Sizes: 'Bust 69cm (27") (AAA Cup), Waist 56cm (22") and Hips 90cm (35") Hobbies: Studying, Collecting vintage motorcycles,and Collecting candy from around the world Favorite Foods: Chuu Chuu Ice and Sweet bean jelly Occupations: Idol Singer/Student/Dojinshi/Eroge Writer/World Class Chef School: Death Cram (1st year) Alignment: Blue And Orange Morality Motto: Life is like ice cream: You must enjoy it while you can, before it all melts away. Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIFn0wqZx7Y and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC3QtQ3SumM Archetypes: Yandere and Genkei Girl Values: Friends Likes: Painting, Cooking and, Eating Dislikes: Stereotypes and spicy foods Information Skadi is from a race of Yuki-onna like aliens that once inhabited the chilly and ghastly planet call Xenobia. Skadi was the only heir of Xenobia's noble family. One day an anarchist Pyrce massacred the whole noble family to usurp Skadi's father's throne. Before being aloud to leave she had to witness the rapes and subsequent murders of all of her castle maids and close friends and family; she also was raped by the anarchist and his men. She tried to escape, but the anarchist and his men caught her and stripped of all of her clothes and morals via force and mind breaking drugs she was placed in the dungeon for three years (the anarchist and his men thrusted deep inside of her every single day until shewould pass out from the intense pleasure caused by the mind breaking drugs they would give her. After being emptied into for three years straight she was exiled forever. Three hundred years later she came back to Xenobia and defeated the anarchist and regained the throne as the one true monarch of Xenobia. Skadi saw how much chaos and destruction the anarchist caused to the planet and her kingdom she destroyed in an icy hell pyre. After Xenobia's destruction she came to earth to live among humans, to try to attain the normal life human girls have. Soon she found herself on stage as her stage persona "Bubblegum Princess". Skadi got tired of being a world famous singer, chef and, eroge writer so she left the earth in order to find something new and exciting to do; during her journey in the Milky Way she can in contact with the Immortal Garden. She join the IG crew to not be bored. Backstory Skadi Appearance Skadi is a young woman who looks around the ages of 12-15 with long pink hair tied in twin ponytails and with eyes that have pink cornea and irises and baby blue pupils; She also has a child-like body. She usually wears bikinis with stockings and low-top converses. Personality Skadi is a hyperactive girl and is usually cheerful. She also cares a lot for her friends, showing frustration whenever they lose through underhanded means. She is known to be interested in younger boys. Powers Yuki-Onna Physiology- Skadi is from an alien race that are similar to Earth's Yuki-Onna. *Thermal Manipulation- She can control the temperature of almost anything even dropping the temperature to absolute zero. *Buoyancy Manipulation- She is a powerful buoyancy manipulator. *Cryo-Phasing- Skadi can phase through almost anything and freeze it solid through and through. *Ice Attacks- She can make attacks out of her demon ice. *Cryokinetic Combat- She can infuse her ice into her physical combat *Cryokinetic Constructs- She can create just about anything via her demon ice magic *Water Form Manipulation- She can manipulate water in all three of its states and she can even control the water inside of the human body. *Ice Bolt Projection- She can make it rain more ways than one :p; she can make 90,000,000,000 ice spears rain from the sky in an isolated area obliterating everything in THAT space. *Ice Blast- She can release a powerful ice blast that hstyhas ultra destructive properties that freezes everything in the blast radius which is 75 meters. *Ice Aura- She can project an aura that is ice cold and -428 below zero. The aura reflects most types of magic and weak fire spells. *Freezing- She can freeze just about anything in its tracks and even to the point that all of the molecules in the object stops completely. *Snow Manipulation- She can create and control snow *Ice Healing- She can heal others with her demon ice. *Cryoportation- She can travel long distances via her demon ice *Blizzard Creation- She can create powerful blizzards that can wipe whole towns off the maps. *Winter Manipulation- She can control winter *Demon Ice Manipulation- She is a master at demon ice magic Sugar Manipulation- She can control and create all forms of sugar and an molecular level. *Candy Manipulation- She can create and control candy. *Glycopoeia - She can turn other into candy via touch or energy beam. *Supernatural Strength- She has incredible strength that just cannot be matched. *Crystal Attacks- She can form crystal attacks via sugar crystals. Alien Mind- Her Genkei-ness makes her mind unreadable Cloaking Shield Construction- She make near impregnable barriers that can also cloak anything that is hidden under it. Candysite-She can create and control "Candycites". These so called Candycites can slow the regenerative powers of others and negate semi-immortasemi-immortality. *Remote Possession- Via the Candycites she can controls others from long distance. Soul Forging- She can forge her immutable soul into various forms that can damage just about anything including other immortals. Thermokinetic Combat- She can fight by combining her thermal control into her fighting. Cold Empowerment- She becomes stronger and faster in cold environmenenvironments. Empathic Voice- She has a voice that can influence the emotions of others. Thermal Invisibility- She can be picked on thermal scanners Truth Inducement-She can make people tell the truth unknowingly. Subliminal Seduction- She can place thoughts in others head that are so sublime they think that they were the ones thinking them. This allows her to seduce just about anyone she wants. True Love's Kiss- Even if she isn't your true love she can break through any mind control or curse or whatever is tormenting you with a kiss. Side-effect is healing both spiritual and physical. Self-Resurrection - She can revive herself 13 times a day, she is immune to reality and existence altering powers while self-ressurecting. Magic Psycho Blade- The psycho blade can is a invisible and intangible sword made of pure psychic energy that can cut most objects. Psycho Nuke- Despite its name the Psycho Nuke is anything but, in actually it's just an explosion that convers 10 meters in multiple continuous explosions made of pure psychic energy. Ice Vortex Creation- She can create a powerful vortex of ice. Weaknesses Fire Magic Trivia Her Super Mode's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6KqB3DPhG0 Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters